Divide. $8 \div \dfrac{1}{2} =$
Imagine we have ${8}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{2}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ In total we have $8 \times 2$ pieces. $8 \times 2 = 16$ $8 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 16$